


This Map is Broken

by INSPIRETOWRITE



Series: Hinata Protection Squad [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata just can't catch a break, Humor, Maps, Protect Hinata, Ushijima saves him, Volleyball, hinata is lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INSPIRETOWRITE/pseuds/INSPIRETOWRITE
Summary: Hinata is lost again.
Series: Hinata Protection Squad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981475
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159





	This Map is Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Is this self-indulgent and over the top? Yes. Do I regret anything? Never.

Hinata really wanted to cry. “I’m not even going to the bathroom. Why am I lost!”

He’d been given a map of the place by Daichi with strict instructions to not go anywhere but the marked sections. Suga and Asahi even showed him how to read it. Tsukishima was laughing to whole time but Hinata would rather have that than an angry Daichi. The paper sat on his knees looking as deflated as he felt. He tried to remember what Suga and Asahi had said about reading the map, but his mind was blank. Their instructions were nothing more than a mumbled memory. 

The hallway he was currently in was supposed to branch off to the left and meet up with the main doors but no matter how many times Hinata walked the hallway there was only a right-hand turn and that led to nothing but a dark corridor. He backtracked to the T-junction but couldn’t remember which direction he had taken first. He stood at the crossroad for several minutes. Would it be worth going down on to see, or would that just get him more lost? There was nothing in the surroundings he could pinpoint on the map, so he figured it was better to just stay put. His team would have to look for him eventually.

After several minutes of wandering back and forth, Hinata slumped against the wall. He was in so much trouble again. His mind drifted, thinking of all the ways Daichi was going to kill him. It was a rather extensive list and Hinata prepared himself to never play volleyball again. Shoes squeaking against tile brought Hinata’s head up so fast his neck cracked. He wasn’t certain where the sound had come from, the echoing quality of the hall not aiding in his search. 

“Hello?”

Fear nagged at him. Maybe it was more bullies? A deserted hallway wasn’t a good place to be caught. He would run as Kageyama said. The shoes squeaked to a halt and now Hinata wished he hadn’t said anything at all. 

There wasn’t a point to running if the only places to run to would get him more caught. Hinata pressed himself farther against the wall. Maybe whoever it was would go past. A small spark ignited when he recognized the shoes, only to die the next second when he _recognized_ the shoes. Ushijima’s oppressive shadow fell over him. Someone he knew. Unfortunately, not someone he wanted.

“Hinata.” 

“Ushijima.”

“Why are you here?”

“No reason.”

Ushijima stared and Hinata fidgeted. Not wanting to be smaller than he already was, Hinata sprang up from his crouch forcing Ushijima back a step. 

“I was just about to leave. See you later.” 

Hinata escaped as quickly as he could. He would just take the left path. His team could look for him somewhere else. 

“Wrong way. Gym is in the other direction.”

Laughing nervously, Hinata changed direction mid-stride. He’d almost rounded the corner when Ushijima appeared beside him. In his hand was a paper. A familiar paper.

“This belong to you?”

Hinata stared at the offending paper. He wanted to snatch it and rip it to pieces. Embarrassment colored his cheeks, and he wasn’t sure why he even was. Natsu said it was cute when he blushed, but how was his embarrassment cute?

Ushijima was still staring at him arm outstretched and Hinata went over ways he could make him stop. Nothing short of bolting came to mind but Ushijima had the advantage of longer strides and knowledge of where he was going. Hinata wouldn’t make it.

“Yeah,” he said weakly. “Thank you.”

Hinata took the paper, tucking it in his pocket expecting Ushijima to leave. Instead, the bigger man picked Hinata up, sitting him on his forearm. Not expecting it gave Hinata no time to react and before he knew it, he was taller than he’d ever been. He let out a delayed shout of surprise, his arms wrapping around Ushijima’s head.

“Hinata. I can not see.”

Looking down, and wasn’t that a strange angle, Hinata realized his arm was across Ushijima’s eyes. “Sorry.” 

Ushijima grunted and proceeded to march down the hallway.

“Map was sideways.”

Hinata flinched at the sudden statement. His face had yet to go down from a tomato red and he’d been trying to bury his face in his collar. “What?”

“Map was sideways.”

Map. Sideways. Hinata groaned. Of course, he would.

“Wakatoshi!”

There were only a few other people in the hallway and at the yell everyone turned. Tendo stood at the end waving hugely. He skipped up to them, big eyes watching Hinata with curiosity. 

“What is this? Children always run away from you Wakatoshi. How’d you managed to get this one? Steal him?”

“I am not a kid!” Hinata’s protests fell flat when his feet wiggled against Ushijima’s side. 

Tendo cackled. “Fall out of the nest. We should find you a new one. What ya think, eh Wakatoshi?”

Hinata wiggled harder at Ushijima’s considering face. “I have a perfectly fine nest. Put me down!”

“Tut tut, can’t have you getting more injured.”

“Nothing is wrong. If you don’t, I can’t play.” Ushijima tensed and placed Hinata on the ground. Any surprise he felt was outranked by the desire to flee. “Thanks. Bye.” 

Hinata took off running.

“Wrong way.”

In his haste to turn, Hinata ran into a wall. If being carried by Ushijima didn’t draw enough attention his spectacular display would. Tendo cackled and Ushijima’s shadow fell over him once more. 

“You are lost.”

“Am not,” Hinata said purely on reflex.

“Ya most definitely are little crow. Let us big brothers help.”

Before Hinata could protest he was once again sitting on Ushijima’s arm. No amount of wiggling would upset the giant, leaving Hinata to eventually flop against him. 

By now they were getting interested stares. Hinata’s shirt was pulled up to his nose.

“Captain, why are you carrying a Karasuno player?”

Hinata was so busy trying to hide he hadn’t noticed the rest of the Shiratorizawa team approach. The team stared at him with varying expressions and Hinata tried hard not to fling himself from Ushijima’s hold. These little adventures kept getting worse. 

“He’s our newest addition,” Tendo said.

Semi stared blankly at Tendo. The other waited for his reaction. “That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say.”

“Come on Semi-Semi, why can’t I keep him? Wakatoshi can play with him whenever he wants. The little crow can’t mind that much.”

Hinata minded very much thank you but even from his elevated height words were no easier to say. Ushijima looked considering again but shook his head.

“We return him.”

Tendo pouted while Semi accepted it gladly. 

“Where are they,” Semi asked, turning to Hinata. 

“Gym 3.” Suga wouldn’t allow him to leave until he’d been able to answer it ten times in a row while balls were being spiked at him. 

The whole group took off as one and the stares they were getting grew also. 

“They’re staring,” Goshiki said. 

“He does stand out.”

“Should we give him a jacket?”

Tendo brightened. “Semi-Semi you still have the extra jacket?”

“Yes. I don’t think that the problem.”

Hinata agreed whole-heartedly.

“Give it. Wakatoshi, put the little crow down.”

Semi sighed but handed over the jacket. Ushijima placed Hinata on the ground and once again he was draped in another teams’ colors. 

“Who carries around an extra jersey?” The question came from the small crowd gathering but Tendo answered anyway. 

“Semi-Semi does.”

“Usually for Ushijima,” Semi said leaning in. “So, it will be big.”

Hinata looked down. The jersey fell to his knees and by the time they rolled the sleeves up, it looked like he had a pair of water wings. 

“Can I please go back now?” He didn’t need any more embarrassment.

Semi nodded in understanding. He placed an arm around Hinata’s shoulders before Ushijima could scoop him up again. Hinata must have imagined the sad look on the giant’s face. 

“Chibi-chan!”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi-san appeared and Hinata wondered if he was ever going to get back to his team. When Oikawa saw who he was surrounded by, he froze. 

“Shiratorizawa,” Iwaizumi-san greeted.

“Aoba Johsai,” Semi replied.

“Why are you wearing that?” Oikawa asked, looking as if the jacket had insulted him. For some reason, Hinata wouldn’t be surprised if it had. “Who says you can wear those colors?”

“Says the one who put him in his own,” Iwaizumi-san said.

“That and this are different things!”

“Hmm.”

“Come on Chibi-chan, Suga must be worried.”

“Returning the baby crow is the responsibility of the one who found him. Back off Oikawa,” Tendo said, standing in front of him. Oikawa glared.

The tension between them was broken by none other than the angel, Sugawara. Hinata had never been happier to see him. The crowd parted for him and behind them, Hinata saw his team. 

“Suga!”

“Hinata, what’s going on?”

Semi pushed Hinata forward. “Perfect. Family found. We were just about to return him.”

“Why did you have him in the first place. Hinata what did you do?”

“Nothing!”

“He was lost.” Ushijima cut in.

“What about the map we gave you?” Suga had him by the jacket sleeve. He was frowning and his hands tugged at the zipper. 

“I – “

“It was sideways,” Ushijima said.

Everyone turned to look at Hinata and he let the jacket swallow him. No one was ever going to let him live this down. The jacket bunched around his ears and Suga sighed. Daichi’s angry aura carried over the crowd.

“Another jacket. I don’t even want to know. Let’s go, before Daichi explodes.”

Hinata turned. “Thank you.”

“What about me Chibi-chan?” Oikawa asked.

“You didn’t do anything. Come one we have to go.”

“But Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, struggling lamely as Iwaizumi-san dragged him away. “Next time Chibi-chan!”

“Hopefully, there won’t ever be a next time,” Hinata mumbled and Suga sighed in agreement. He ran after Suga, a whole crowd of eyes following him. Next time, he wasn’t going anywhere alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a good grasp on the size difference between Hinata and Ushijima so, the jacket may be comically large but I needed to write that image. Also, a cameo by Oikawa and Iwaizumi because I wanted to see them interact with the Shiratorizawa team, and what better way than to argue over who gets to take Hinata home.


End file.
